Be Yourself
by JNlover
Summary: When 4 of Lemonade Mouth's members are busy touring the US, will the remaining couple fall in love? Wennevia. First LM fanficiton
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first Lemonade Mouth fiction, so please be nice lol. Ok my major interest is Wen x Olivia, so most probably my fictions will usually be about this couple. I hope you enjoy my story**

Unfortunately I do not own Lemonade Mouth

Chapter 1: Intro

After months of fame, singing, and hard work, Lemonade Mouth had finally got a chance to tour the US. As soon as they heard the big news, the joy of the members was indescribable.

It was their senior year, but the band was told that they will miss only 3 months of it. While Ms. Reznick, Lemonade Mouth's manager, was finalizing the final touches, she was shocked to hear that two band members withdrew.

Olivia White had sadly rejected due to her Gram's ailment. Her grandma had told her that she would be fine, and persuaded her granddaughter to have fun while touring the States, but Olivia said no, as she didn't want to risk leaving her only family member alone, especially while being sick. Besides, if she had gone, she would think of her Grandma constantly, and would spend a good time.

She was secretly a little happy to spend alone time with Wen, her crush ever since she was in fourth grade.

Wen, unluckily, had caught a cold. The fever would not drop, which made his parents worry about him getting in a plane, that might result in migraine. He tried countless of times to convince his dad and Sydney otherwise, but they did not change their minds.

Lucky for them, Charlie, Stella, Mo, and Scott were not gonna perform any new songs, so they were off the hook.

So after saying their goodbyes and good lucks and all, the bus departed to its first stop, while Wen and Olivia went to Mesa High.

The high school has also changed dramatically. Lemonade Mouth was now the top band instead of Mudslide Crush, but the students got used to their presence, kind of.

Brenigan has finally acknowledged the value of music, and so made changes. He expanded the room, added the music sessions, and even supplied the school with new musical instruments.

Now we see our couple walking through the hallways, chatting about school stuff.

"So I got history class now so I guess I'll catch up with you later" Wen said

"Ok I g-"

"Attention students" Principal Brenigan announced, "The school will hold a dance in four weeks. So a committee of 2 will be chosen, by drawing slots, to arrange and decorate the halls"

"Too bad the guys will miss it. By the way how's your head?" Olivia turned to him

"Ya it would have been cooler if they were around, and my head is better thank you Liv" He answered back looking into her eyes, causing her to blush.

Sometimes she thought if she were good enough to be friends with Wen and the others. She was the lead singer of the most popular band in their region, and was famous and loved by many people.

But the thing was that she paid next to no attention to how she looked. She never cared about her appearance. She also was the quite one in the group. Although she performed many songs in front of large audiences, she was still nervous, and her shy attitude towards people had not changed.

Perhaps that was what drew a fine line between her and Jules.

Jules was the perfect girl. Short skirt, flawless skin, beautiful neat hair with not a single lock out of place, high heels, cheerleading captain, cute make-up and every other thing a guy, including Wen, would want in a girl.

She was like a stale piece of bread in front of her.

(AN: Oh how wrong and stupid were her thoughts, if only she knew how amazing she was.)

"Congratulations for Wen and Jules; you will be the ones responsible for the dance's arrangements" Brenigan said, interrupting Olivia's thoughts.

"**WHAT!" **Olivia mentally screamed in her thoughts

"Um I'm not really interested principal" Wen said

"**Yes thank you**" Olivia said to herself as she breathed calmly

"Sorry kid but it's not your choice. That's the selection rules"

"**Oh man**" They thought in unison

"This will be so much fun Wen; come on let's head to class" Jules said as she clung her hand into his and dragged him to class.

Of course, Olivia's blood boiled in anger, and she could have sworn she saw Jules smiling evilly.

After spending several hours with Jules, Wen met Olivia at lunch while taking a table. She was still disturbed by Jules throwing herself on Wen. Her worst fear was if he fell for her charms.

"Hey Liv what're you up to?" She didn't meet his gaze, she was more interested in her cell, pretending to text Mo.

"Ah nothing really." She said as she continued staring nonchalantly at her phone

Wen stared at her curiously. She was behaving strangely.

"Here, have a drink." He urged, holding a can of Mel's lemonade. "You know you want it."

Olivia looked at it, and blushed a little. "Fine" She said taking it into her mouth.

He loved it when she blushed, not to mention her cute smile. Ever since they met at detention, he had secretly wished that they were more than friends, but of course, couldn't do anything about it. He didn't have the nerve to.

**But now,** he feels that his love is decreasing, and his feelings are not as intense as they were months ago. He didn't want to accept the fact that he was falling for **another** girl, but Jules' presence made him more confused.

She gave the ginger-haired boy the smile that makes his heart melt, or does it?

"**Uh this is so confusing" **Wen thought to himself

"Wen I need your help with planning for the prom." announced Jules as she walked into the cafeteria.

He immediately broke eye contact with Olivia and turned his attention to Jules. "Yes, I'll be right there soon." He answered.

"I can't wait Wen…Come with me now." She said in a whiny voice that any guy would give into.

Olivia sighed deeply, but Wen showed no sign of moving. He did not want to desert his band mate.

But Jules soon came and grabbed his hand and dragged him off. Before he disappeared he looked apologetically at Liv.

She just smiled at him and nodded, indicating that it was alright.

As soon as Wen was out of sight, she dug her head between her hands and sighed.

"**Why is this happening?"**

"**Is Wen really in love with her?"**

"**Am I really nothing to Wen?"**

"**She's way out of my league"**

"**What am I gonna do now?"**

All those thoughts were rushing through her head. She was so confused. Poor Olivia, if only she knew that Wen was as lost as she was.

Olivia was praying not to lose a friend, and wished that Wen would be her's, not Jules'.

**Ok so this is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading. Please send me some feedback and reviews. Any advices, opinions, and ideas will be taken into consideration of course. I'll try to update asap.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back! Thank you for your nice reviews I appreciate them. I have some bad news though; I'm really getting worked up and pressured with daily tests, so I might be slowed down a bit in updating. But keep reading, for I'll try to update as soon as I can.

I do not own LM

Chapter 2: Who am I?

It has been a week since Jules and Wen were chosen to decorate the school. Jules wouldn't leave Wen's side at any instant. They would always be seen together; to a limit that people started rumoring that they were a couple.

The only heartbroken person in Mesa High was no other than Olivia White. All her fears had come true, except for Wen falling for her. Why was this happening to her? She still wonders, as she thinks of it a lot of it.

It was a Friday morning that made Olivia reconsider her calculations. She discovered that Jules uses her good looks and wild behavior, so that's what she was gonna do. Fight fire with fire.

Olivia stood in front of a mirror. She sighed a bit.

_**I have no idea what I have got myself into**__._ She thought to herself pitifully as she straightened the ribbon that held her hair in a loose pony-tail. Not only that, but she was wearing a mini skirt that was just above her knees, revealing her long sexy legs.

As she went down the stairs to have breakfast, she saw her gram and smiled warmly.

"Good morning gram"

"Morning L-" She spat it the coffee out as her eyes fell on Olivia.

"Whoa...Livy, you look so amazing…Yet, this is so different from the way you normally dress. What is going on?" She asked suspiciously

"Changes." she stated as she munched her toast.

"Well then, the guy you are doing all this for is the luckiest in the world."

"UH..." she was blushing but soon regained her composure.

"You have no proof that I am doing this to impress someone." She said pouting a little.

She finished breakfast and headed for school.

As she entered Mesa High, the atmosphere was filled with gasps and 'Wows'. She felt a blush approaching her face but soon shook it off.

_**Strong and confident Olivia….**_she thought as she continued walking.

She had never imagined that she would wear a mini-skirt out of her own accord. Although she did have stockings and tights on so that she would not have to risk any unfavorable breezes.

"Looking good Olivia." called out a guy.

"Thanks." She answered coolly. This was something the shy Olivia would never have done normally. Just lend her a pair of sunglasses and call her the coolest lead singer in the world haha.

Everyone was just as puzzled as the next person about Olivia's radical change in wardrobe. Jules could only gape as her eyes fell on Olivia…

She was flawless and this burned Jules down to the core.

She sat in the classroom, now awaiting Wen's arrival.

After about three minutes of agonizing waiting, there he came. He looked around the room and Olivia waved slightly at him.

He went over to her. His eyes widened as he saw what she was wearing. She stood up from her seat to welcome him. "Good morning." She greeted.

"Uh…" was his witty reply as he gazed at her. She raised an eye-brow at him and he swiftly shook himself out of the trans-like state. "Uh it's nothing…"

She laughed a little at his confusion… "What? My new wardrobe too much for a raper to handle?" she joked.

He smiled. "I told you to stop calling me raper….it sounds childish."

"Whatever…" she said, amidst her giggles. She failed to notice the affectionate yet regretful gaze Wen threw towards her.

"So…how do you like it?" she asked, after she stopped laughing.

"Wow…uh you look…you look-" before he could complete, he was interrupted by Jules.

"Good Morning Wendell…It's so nice to see you."

Olivia was completely irritated by Jules' whiny voice but said nothing in protest. Wen snapped out of his lack of words. "Uh yeah Good morning and it's Wen.

Jules then shot a look at Olivia. "You know…you look a bit childish in those clothes." She remarked.

Olivia's face twisted up in annoyance but she hid it very well…

"You think? Then I wonder what to say about what you are wearing..." she retorted, but then her old self resurfaced for a brief second. "Sorry if I was a bit rude though." She apologized before she walked away, leaving a fuming Jules and a bewildered Wen behind.

**'**_**It really felt good to get back at her like that…But perhaps I shouldn't have**__.'_ She thought as she headed towards the vending machine to get a can of Mel's Lemonade.

Ray's POV

Lemonade Mouth has gone viral! They got to go on a tour, but we, Mudslide Crush, got nothing! They destroyed us completely. Jules and I tried to prank and embarrass them countless times, but all our attempts would end up failing. But now's our chance. There are only two members here, so we made a plan. I'm not the most popular guy anymore, but I will soon be.

Jules is now doing her feminine charms on Wen, sticking with him, making Olivia jealous. But I don't brawl like that, I'm used to humiliating people, and that's exactly what Jules told me to do to Olivia.

My time has come, since Olivia is clearly trying to fight Jules, I must do something to help her.

She's now at the vending machine buying her lemonade. Man she's so cute.

Wait! What did I just think? Olivia White? Cute! Yes I mean look at her, she's gorgeous. What am I thinking? I'm really starting to lose it.

Suddenly, my phone rang, it was Jules.

"Ray what are you waiting for? Do it!" She yelled at the other line

"Ok ok I'm going sheesh" I shouted back

"Man why are you finding it so hard with O-"

I closed the line; I didn't want to believe that I'm falling for Olivia. Why would I? It's not like I'm attracted by her glistening golden locks, and her cherubic voice that sounded like angels, and her song writing talent… Ray focus!

Nobody's POV

Ray could feel the blush spreading through his face while walking to Olivia's table. He knew this was very difficult, but he had to get it over with according to plan.

His heart started beating faster, as his face became more flushed, and beads of sweat could be seen on his forehead.

No. Ray could not do this; he decided to do what he wants.

"Hey Liv" He stuttered as he smiled nervously at her

"Um hi Ray" Olivia said suspiciously when he called her by her nickname.

At the far end of the cafeteria, two figures were watching from far.

"**What is this idiot doing? That's not part of the plan!"** Jules thought angrily to herself

Not so far from her stood a ginger-head, his** jealous** eyes pierced on the sight in front of him. Olivia and Ray were at a table, **laughing **and chatting normally with one another.

**Author's Note: Now it's getting interesting. It started out as a love triangle, now it's a love square lol! Send me some feedback please, I want to hear your opinion and ideas for the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the delay, I've had many mid-years that needed studying. I worked hard on this chapter to make it up to you guys. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Lemonade Mouth **

Chapter 3

Olivia had changed herself. Wen was becoming more and more aware of this 'change'.

And with the prom fast approaching, the couple-to-be started to spend less time with each another.  
>Jules was becoming clingy and followed Wen most of the time. She was like a whining puppy dog following its master around.<p>

At lunch; she would always interrupt them by saying, "Can I sit with you Wen?' At times she would feel out of place in the whole conversation…

"SO, where was I? Yes, the prom theme." Jules would talk non-stop.

Olivia sighed as she grabbed her tray and went to sit next to her new friend, Ray Breech. She smiled as he welcomed her, and started a conversation with her.

"So whats' up?" He asked

"Nothing just watching Wen and Jules" She gulped and Ray tensed

"Nah I'm sure they're discussing the prom and stuff pff" He said

"Ya I guess you're right"

"So how's the band doing on the tour **Liv**? And how's the traitor… I mean Scott doing?" He smiled nervously after his rude comment.

"Ray, just that he's our guitarist doesn't make him a traitor" She Olivia lectured

"Ya I know that now"

"The band is great, they're now in Denver. They'll be back soon I guess"

"Good. I hate to admit it, but I kind of miss… um bullying them" He smiled as Olivia laughed, clearly happy that he's making progress to un-hate Lemonade Mouth.

Ray slipped his hand under the table and clutched hers. She didn't mind!

Wen noticed that Olivia was gloomy whenever she was around him, and in contrast she would always be smiling or laughing when she was talking to Ray. "_What is going on with Liv?"_ he thought to himself

That evening Olivia was waiting for Wen at the gate, like she always did. She smiled and waved slightly at his approaching figure. For once Jules did not interrupt them.

As they were walking, a question was burning through Wen's mind. He wondered if he should voice it out or not.

"What are you thinking Wen?" asked Olivia.

He was amazed by how much she knew him. "I was wondering…What caused you to change your dressing style and all?"

Olivia blushed. _I can't tell him that I did it to impress him can I?_ "Uh…no particular reason….I just thought that it was about time to make some changes." She answered uneasily.

"Need for changes? That I can understand. But change THIS much?"

"Hmm…There is a reason…I think I'll tell you later." She answered, blushing a little.

_As I suspected, she is doing this for __**him**__; for Ray" _thought Wen, as they continued the rest of the way silently.

The next Jules was waiting for Olivia in the washroom

The cunning, low, good for nothing teen took no notice of the blonde. That was until she approached her.

"You are such a wanna-be." She sneered

Olivia turned to her. "What do you you want?"

"I just want to discuss some things with you….First of all, the clothes you are wearing don't suit you at all…Second, I know that you are frying your tiny little brain by trying to be like me. You cannot beat me at my own game. Third, I know that you are after Wendell."

"I am NOT imitating you." Olivia stated.

"Oh really? Then tell me. What's with your sudden changes?"

"Um…"

"You are trying to get him and I know it. Let me just ask you something. Do you honestly think that Wen would fall for someone as plain and unsophisticated as you?"

"I…."

"I mean, there are so many better choices… Someone as amazing as him doesn't deserve to be stuck with trash like you. You're a nobody! Always was, and always will be" she said before leaving the washroom with an evil smile on her face.

Wen was the perfect guy is every way. He was cute, tall, unviolent, and well-mannered and everything else a girl would want.

Wen was flawless… He was incredible…

And she was just an ugly girl with nothing but a squeaky voice, simple and straightforward. She was **nothing **compared to him. And tears flooded her eyes as she accepted the reality of what Jules just said.

Liv looked at herself in the mirror. Her clothes, those were all that she changed, No matter what she did, she could not change herself. She couldn't change her personality. She couldn't change her unsophisticated being.

She bowed her head as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"She's right...I am incompetent… He…He deserves someone better than me…He deserves so much more." Olivia muttered to herself as she walked out of the washroom, falling for Jules' tricks and traps.

When she stepped out of the washroom and through the hallway, she bumped into someone.

"I am sorry." She apologized.

She looked up only to see golden eyes staring back at her with a shocked expression.

"Olivia…Have you been crying?" asked a surprised Wendell Gifford.

"Uh…I…"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She said avoiding his gaze as she said so.

He took her hand and led her to a secluded region on the school lawn. Olivia didn't know what to say. How could she explain her sudden realization?

"Olive…What is wrong? You've been acting strange these past few days. … And now you are crying? Tell me what's wrong…You know I'll be there for you."

She smiled slightly at Wen's sincerity. "Thank you. It really means a lot to me that you are concerned."

He opened his mouth to say something but she continued. "For now….Please just stay by my side." She whispered. She knew that by saying this, she was being selfish. But right then she wanted nothing more than his proximity.

Wen took hold of her hand again and pulled her in for a hug. He stroked her hair gently.

"Why are you hiding things from me?" he whispered to her.

She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his embrace… Her Face was pressed on his chest.

She then slowly raised her head and looked into his eyes.

"I am sorry." She said.

"Why?"

"For causing you worry."

"Don't worry…Just remember…Your happiness means a lot to me. And I hate seeing you sad like this."

She blushed a little at his comment her blush deepened as he wiped her tears away.

"Your happiness means a lot to me as well." She replied as she tightened the grip on his hand.

**So how was it? Please review, and any ideas or suggestions for the next chapters will be taken into consideration.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm still alive! School is coming to an end soon, and so is this fiction. I'm so sorry for being late, I really didn't intend to. But what's more important is: NO LM 2! Inno why? What? Where? How? At least it will be in book form.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Lemonade mouth**

Chapter 3

"When a plant bends, there's no straightening it back"

3 days separated the school from the prom dance. Olivia was at the top of the school's popularity list, even more than Jules! She couldn't risk her reputation, so she only spent time with her friend Ray. She had almost forgotten that Wen exists, and she would always brush off people with her long lasting chewing gum, **pink** purse, high heels, and of course, her long blonde hair.

As she was walking in the halls, she would ignore everyone, or answer reluctantly, they were not worth talking to her.

"Hey Olivia you look pretty nice today" One comments

"Aren't I always" She flips her hair backwards

"Olivia you're the best singer ever"

"Tell me something I don't know" She says bubbly. "Beep beep everyone. Mistress passing through" She raises both hands as people shove themselves out of the way. Olivia smiles for her greatness, and so does Ray, who's walking beside her.

"Hey Olivia wanna go to the dance with me?" Another kid asks

"Heh as if" She said disgusted

"Besides she's with me dork" Ray says as he kisses Olivia on the lips. She smiles as she returns the kiss, and he deepens it even more. Soon their tongues danced together as he stole the gum from her mouth.

After they parted, Olivia let wore her sunglasses as she continued her path to class, leaving everybody bewildered, including a heart broken Wen Gifford.

Wen had math class with Olivia, so this was his chance to get his answers. No matter how much Wen would struggle, he was gonna get his old Olivia back.

"Liv?" Wen asked nervously, patiently waiting for her attention

"Hey you're blocking my sun" She said as she raised her glasses "Oh look it's Wen"

"Liv please I need to talk to you"

"Eh maybe after the bell"

"But-" Wen was interrupted by the teacher who yelled at everyone to take their seats.

Olivia hadn't paid attention in the period, she was busy filing her nails after texting her new friends. Unfortunately, she was caught and sent to Principal Brenigan's office, who signed her a detention slip.

It was lunch time after an hour, and Wen was searching every inch of the cafeteria for Olivia; he finally found her, with Ray

Olivia's POV

I was laughing hard after Ray told me a funny joke. I swear he's so hilarious. I then groaned as I remembered I had detention.

"What is it love?" He asked

"I have detention" I sighed as he squeezed my hand

"I'll take care of that." He said as he took the slip. "I'm gonna talk with Brenigan, a place like the detention room is not suitable for my princess" He said as he nuzzled my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Oh it feels great to rule the school" I said as I extended my feet on the table, drinking **Turbo blast. **

Just then a huge shadow comes in front of me. I sighed as I see Wen. Oh man I'm not on the mood for his winning, so I groaned and nudged Ray.

"Leave us alone" Ray threatened

"I'm not going without talking to Olivia" Wen determined

"I don't think you heard me" Ray stood up. I pretended not to care, but deep down I was worried about Wen getting hurt.

His eyes then focused on my detention slip. He smirked and left us alone; I wonder what he's up to.

"Jerk" Ray muttered as I agreed.

(Remember last chapter? She defended Scott, but now she completely changed)

Ray's POV

"What do you mean you can't do anything?" I shouted at Brenigan

"She's the lead singer of Lemonade Mouth for god's sake"

"I'm sorry Mr. Beech, but your girlfriend did the crime, now she has to do the time" He lectured

"Fine" I stormed off.

Wen's POV

After I saw Olivia's detention slip, I knew what I had to do. I had to get myself in detention to finally have some alone time with her. No Ray. No Jules. No anyone.

I was walking in the halls about 30 minutes after the bell rang, waiting for the principal to appear. He did and gave me a slip.

"Thanks" I muttered and laughed at his puzzled face.

The day passed by with me secretly watching Olivia and Ray together. It really broke my heart to see the love of my life in the grasp of someone else.

THEN FINALLY, detention came! Thank goodness I was starting to get crazy!

Olivia arrived and paused when she saw me. I could see that she was surprised.

"What are you doing here!" She cried

"I have detention" I said calmly

"Oh no this is so not happening" She muttered to herself.

"Olivia please listen to me. This is not the real you" I held her close as I remove her glasses, her purse, fixed her hair, and touched her hands.

"That's the Olivia I know, not the one I saw all week" I smiled, but then it faded.

"What happened to you liv? All these 'things' you're covered in, covered your personality." I whispered

"I..I.. don't know what to say" She stuttered, her cool personality breaking down.

I noticed that and I grabbed my piano from my bag and sat beside the microphone, that was still there even after moving the music room to a big hall.

**This time, This place  
>Misused, Mistakes<br>Too long, Too late  
>Who was I to make you wait<br>Just one chance  
>Just one breath<br>Just in case there's just one left  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know**

_**[CHORUS]**_**  
>That I love you<br>I have loved you all along  
>And I miss you<br>Been far away for far too long  
>I keep dreaming you'll be with me<br>and you'll never go  
>Stop breathing if<br>I don't see you anymore**

**On my knees, I'll ask  
>Last chance for one last dance<br>'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
>All of hell to hold your hand<br>I'd give it all  
>I'd give for us<br>Give anything but I won't give up  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know**

_**[CHORUS]**_****

**So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>But you know, you know, you know**

**I wanted  
>I wanted you to stay<br>'Cause I needed  
>I need to hear you say<br>That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I forgive you  
>For being away for far too long<br>So keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<strong>

(I don't own this song , Far away, it's by by Nickleback)

As I finished the song, I looked into Olivia's confused eyes.

"I love you Olivia White. I've loved you since the day I met you in detention. There I said it." I admitted

She opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rang, and as soon as it did, Olivia rushed like a leopard out of the room.

What have I just done?

Olivia's POV

I ran to my house as fast as I could. There were a million thoughts in my mind, **Wen, Ray, Jules, the dance, my changes, Lemonade Mouth's fate. **I was so trafficked, so I couldn't face Wen.

"**Do I love him? No I have Ray! But I didn't use to like him. That's because he changed. But I also changed. Changed to worse. No. Yes! Look at myself, look at what I've become, that's not me.** Olivia thought furiously. She was so confused and guilty. Her true self was beginning to restore inside of her.

As she arrived to her gram's house, she stood dead in her tracks after seeing the figure in front of her.

"It can't be…" She sighed

**That's the end of Chapter 4. The story is getting more exciting as Olivia is getting back to her senses. Next chapter will have Jules' POV, and maybe another Wenlivia scene. Please review this chapter everyone. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Lemonade Mouth, if I did, Charlie and Mo would've ended up together. This chapter will have slight Olivia x Charlie cuz I like the pairing**

Chapter 5

"Miss me? Charlie Delgado aka Drum God!" He smiled widely

"What are you doing here? What happened to the tour?" Olivia asked a little loudly

"A little cranky aren't we. I got sick of fan girls always around me, asking me for autographs yada yada yada, so I decided to come see my best friends" He smiled again

"Um not to be rude Charlie, but this isn't the best time to talk" She pushed him aside and went in her house.

"Fine" He said angrily, "That's what I get for taking a five hour plane back home after being away for four months carrying a huge bag" He stormed off before Olivia opened the door. "Charlie I'm sorry I didn't mean it, please come back" She said softly.

He sighed and turned around, looking at her in the eyes, "There's something wrong with you, and I'm gonna find out now" He then held her hand and dragged her to the backyard.

"Charlie wait hold your horses" She laughed remembering the time he did the same thing before the Halloween Bash

It didn't take long for Gram to pour them two cups of fresh lemonade.

"I'm really sorry" She said again regretting what she said earlier, "It's just there's a lot on my mind"

"And I'm here to help you Olivia. Just tell me everything" He put his hand on top of her's and smiled

"Well in brief, that's me before you guys went, and that's me now" She showed him 2 photos held in both her hands. Charlie's jaw dropped

"Whwaa what happened?" He exclaimed

"Well there's this prom coming in three days, so Jules and Wen are together all the time and I felt left out-"

"Still not a reason to become what you've become"

"You didn't let me finish" She glared narrowing her eyes, but they instantly widened and she gulped

She held her head between her palms and started sobbing

"I'm sorry Charlie I'm just confused, I don't know who I am anymore" She dug her head in his shirt as he patted her calmly

"Don't worry Liv everything will be ok. Just tell me what happened next" He let her rest her head on his shoulder as she calmed down

"So I had to change myself so I can get Wen's attention, but he kept hanging out with Jules"

"Olivia everyone in Lemonade Mouth knows that Wen likes you, and that you like him back" Charlie smirked

"Not as much as **Ray. **Wen told me that he loved me in a song, but I can't I… don't know" she muttered quietly

"What did you just say?" Charlie stood up

"Well Ray actually liked the new me, and he treated me with respect. He really cares about me Charlie" She stared at the long haired drummer, waiting for answer, and it finally came after minutes

"Ok first, we never interact with a member of the rival band which seems to be led by no other than **Raymond Beech.** Second, he's pulling a prank at you, he always tries to mess things up for the band and third, I can't believe you're so stupid not to see that, that's not you Olivia" He yelled, making Olivia frown and stand up herself

"Ok first he really changed Charlie you can't say anything about him since you didn't see him-".

"**You** changed Olivia not him"

And second, if I were that stupid, how come I ended with the coolest guy in school while you got your sorry butt rejected by an Indian guitarist" She screamed back and breathed heavily.

He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh before turning his back and walking away.

"There's no need to say hi to Wen anymore since I quit the band" He said

Olivia was left on her knees, gazing at his moving figure with wide eyes as if she's hypnotized, and clutching her head with her hands again.

"NOO Charlie please come back!" she screamed as the tears engulfed her face yet again

Olivia's POV 

I hurt Charlie's feelings just because he was trying to help me. What's wrong with me! I feel like a jerk. I just lost another friend, first Wen and now Charlie! What have I done? I feel lower than dirt! How can I make it up to him.

Charlie's POV

I heard Olivia's cry and just had to return there. She was facing a serious problem right now, and as her close friend I had to be there for her and withstand her insulting

Normal POV

Olivia looked up and saw the drummer back, as soon as she did, she crushed him in a bear hug

"Thank you sooo much Charlie I need you right now"

"Can't breathe Liv" He smothered

"Woops sorry there" She giggled and let go. She leaned in and pecked his check which made him blush

"What was that for?" He smirked

"For being a good friend" She then hugged him **softly**

"Olivia, Wen really likes you, and you do too, there's no denying it. The 'friendship' between you and Ray probably prevented you from seeing this" Charlie said calmly as Olivia thought deeply

"How am I gonna face Wen now?" She asked him biting her lower lip nervously

"Well I don't really know. You could either leave your moment for the dance, or do it tomorrow, but the most important thing is to contain Jules and Ray when you admit it so we can prevent problems." He explained

"Wow Charlie, you're really deep sometimes"

"Ya that's me" He blushed putting a hand on his neck

"By the way, why did you choose me not Wen?" Olivia asked suspiciously

"His phone's off" Charlie laughed

"Oh. How are Stella, Mo, and Scott doing?" She smiled

"Oh they're great. I'm gonna tell you every detail about the tour" He said excited

And for the next hour, both were laughing, gasping, and talking about the band until it became 9 pm

"Wow looks like I lost track of time. Let me call my parents" He dialed his dad but nobody picked up.

"What's wrong with everybody not answering today?" He questioned as Olivia giggled.

From: Charlie

To: Dad

**Hey Dad miss u. Bk from the tour woo!**

From: Dad

To: Charlie

**Welcome back buddy we all missed u ur not in luck though, ur mother and I are gonna sleep at grandma's along with ur brother. Y don't u try find a band member to sleep at. Rly sry son **

Charlie's eyes widened as soon as he read those words. (AN: Nothing's gonna happen don't worry people)

"What is it?"

"Nobody's home, so I have to sleep over somebody's house"

"You can stay at my house" Olivia said quickly

"Really? You'll do that for me?" Charlie eyed

"Sure Charlie. Just let me ask my gram first" She got up and he nodded dumbly

After minutes she came back smiling

"So?" He smiled back

"You can stay in the guest room downstairs"

"Wow thanx a lot Olivia I really appreciate this" He got up and hugged her, before letting his hand stroke her golden hair from behind. She smirked as she ran her hand through his long black hair

"Olivia?"

"Yes Charlie?" She asked still in the hug

He broke the hug but kept holding her arms and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Be who you want to be always stand tall, not gonna let you fall" He whispered

"I never knew you could take me so far, I've always wanted the hope that you are the ones I need" She whispered back as they shared grins

"Um goodnight Charlie" She blushed getting back to reality

"Night Liv"

**Not the best of chapters I know, but I really wanted to write this for my personal entertainment, but Charlie does play a role into getting Wen and Olivia together. I understand if you won't review this chapter :) but that doesn't mean u can't haha**


End file.
